


异端

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 借伊讽今，和游戏关系并不大。艾默里克要求修订伊修加德法律，创造一个宽松的环境，被托尔丹七世拒绝了。





	异端

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。曾经发在lofter上，不想以后被和谐掉。  
> 

年轻的神殿骑士团总骑士长解下佩剑，将它交给门口的卫兵，深深地吸了一口气，踏入了威严却又幽暗的房间。

圣座上是老态龙钟教皇托尔丹七世，银白的长须垂在胸前。满脸皱纹的老者盯着来者，若有所思：“没有意见的话，你是不会单独来找我的。”

“陛下睿智。”艾默里克回答道。他抬起头来，平静地直视着这个国家的最高权威：“为了最近沸沸扬扬的一件案子。”

“说。”

“云雾街一名女子，自己刊印书写爱情的文字，被异端审问局抓捕了，并被判处为异端者。是沙里贝尔亲手经办的。”

“如此小事，值得神殿骑士团总骑士长，亲自屈尊费心吗？甚至，还要来找我？”幽暗的灯光下，教皇的目光显得格外锐利，甚至是咄咄逼人。

“神殿骑士，职责之一就是保护民众。我既然知道，就不可能坐视不管。”艾默里克平静地回答，“我找沙里贝尔谈过，他不为所动。只有陛下，能影响他的决定了。我想，异端者这样的罪名，未免过于重了。”

“沙里贝尔跟我提过。但我认为，我们的国民，需要保持纯洁。任那样的东西在民间泛滥，会引起民众纵欲过度，不思进取，那是人性的堕落。这是违背哈罗妮的教诲的。定罪为异端者，并没有问题。”

“那些文字并不会伤害别人，不过是云雾街平民们自娱自乐的爱好，男欢女爱，人之常情。我们的民众，苦受战争折磨，需要有一些令他们释放压力的东西。以及，在艾欧泽亚其他三个国家，这完全是被允许的，只有我们还如此固守偏见。”

“伊修加德有自己的国情，拿别的城邦比，没有意义。”

“那么，陛下知道，云雾街的民众，对异端审问局，甚至是教皇厅，有多么不满吗？您听过他们怎么说吗？”

“那么，你认为蝼蚁能撼动雪原上的牦牛吗？”

艾默里克猛地抬头，他听见了极其不可思议的话：“那是我们的同胞，是我们要保护的人，他们劳动，奉献，战斗，是守卫这个国家的基石。在您的心里，难道只是视他们为蝼蚁！父亲！”

浅碧色的眼眸，正直而凌厉，毫不退让地直视着对面那双跟他一模一样的眼睛。而那双眼睛，疲惫且衰朽，早已看不到生命的活力。艾默里克微微握紧了拳头，为这位尊敬的老者的答复感到深深的震惊。他曾经以为，这个国家的最高权威，是深爱着他的民众的。

“哦，不错。我的儿子，是个仁慈的人，为了民众，已经学会质问他的父亲了。”托尔丹七世漫不经心地回答着艾默里克的质问，话锋一转，声音冰冷不容质疑，“以及，你该不会忘记，私自刊印书籍，是违反了伊修加德的神圣法律的？”

艾默里克踏前一步，一字一句清晰地说：“那么，如果我说，我们的法律也有问题，需要修改呢？”

这是他真正想说的。这个国家，拖着千年的沉重步伐，已经垂垂老矣，快要走不动了。必须适当做一些改变，卸下一些枷锁。

“正是因为伊修加德正教禁止那样的文字，那个女子，才私自刊印她的作品。然而，我们本来就对民众禁锢过多了。在利姆萨·罗敏萨，乌尔达哈，还有格里达尼亚，这样的东西完全可以刊行，只是禁止幼稚的孩童翻阅，而不禁止能辨别是非的成年人翻阅的！陛下，现在我们只能谈论哈罗妮，谈论神学，谈论伟大的圣徒们，您不觉得民众的精神世界，过于单调了吗？”

“……”

“如果您愿意，完全可以命令教皇厅，修缮法律，放松对内容的限制。”

“哦，然后呢？”托尔丹七世逼视着年轻耿直的儿子，“那么，我们的审查局的工作量，就要大大加重了。异端者的思想，就可以钻空子，借着你的仁慈宽厚的法律，公开刊行，传播并且泛滥。最后，结局是什么？是异端者和龙族占领我们的城市。这样，也是对我们的人民好吗？”

“这……”艾默里克握紧了拳头，喉结滚了几滚，却终于咽下了他想说的话。

这只是统治者为自己的懒惰和自私找借口，只是一个捍卫权力稳固的理由。人民，不过是一个冠冕堂皇的幌子，他并未为民众的福祉考虑过。这个国家，异端者的罪名，判决往往草率严苛过分，冤枉了许多无辜者，这难道也是为了民众吗？甚至，大逆不道地说，异端者和异端思想本身，也不是必须赶尽杀绝的存在。至少，在其他三个城邦，都不是……尽管战争中的伊修加德有许多不得已。

总骑士长轻轻闭上了眼睛，他感到累了。这些话太危险了，他知道不能再说下去了。

“陛下……”

“看来神殿骑士团的总部，离云雾街真的太近了。你令我失望了，冲动而且单纯，你还不适合领导一个国家。”托尔丹七世淡淡地说，“如果这些话由别人口中说出来，他早已经被送上了异端裁判所的火刑架。我的孩子。”

艾默里克沉默不言。一盏盏灯火在昏暗又空荡荡的房间内摇曳，威严圣洁的哈罗妮石像的笑容显得阴森了，墙壁上骑士斩杀恶龙的宗教画，渐渐变得狰狞恐怖。他感到压抑，咽喉被死死地扼制，甚至渐渐无法呼吸。

“出去吧。”

天空灰蒙蒙的，浓重的阴云笼罩着这座苍穹之下的禁城。又要下雪了。

他握紧了拳头，指甲深深地嵌入了掌心，迈着沉重的步履，一步一步，走下了教皇厅的台阶，他感到痛苦极了，仿佛心头的血肉正被一点点撕扯下来，一片鲜血淋漓。

“伊修加德病了，它的每一个器官，都在开始溃疡甚至开始腐烂，一点点地朽坏下去。而且，它傲慢地拒绝了治疗的建议。而我，虽然深深地爱着它，却感到无力阻止。”

对不起。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文写于一个耽美作者被拘留之时。当时愤怒无可表达，只能借文而发泄。  
> 而时隔数月，情况并没有好转，一位耽美作者被判处十年有期徒刑，连编辑校对都被判刑。该说什么呢……


End file.
